Let me show you
by manlyshark
Summary: He wanted to make her addicted to the sensation that only he could provide for her. He wanted to be her drug. Fiolee.
1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee was strumming his guitar until a knock was heard at his door, he took a deep inhale and smiled. He recognized the smell of her vanilla and fruity shampoo from a mile away. Leaning his axe guitar against his couch, Marshall floated towards the door and opened it, greeting the human who wore her signature bunny hat. He'd known Fionna since she was a young twerp of 13 years old. But over the past 3 years, she had really grown. He admits he sounds like a bit of a creep- but he had always liked Fionna and enjoyed her company, and now that she was 16 he felt he could finally go ahead with his plan. Claiming Fionna as his as soon as he could. He didn't want to miss his opportunity, there were a lot of lame princes and competition who had their eye on the little rabbit and he'd be damn if he lost Fionna just because he didn't make a move first.

So perhaps that how he ended up with Fionna pressed up against his living room's wall, his chest pushing into her back, keeping her trapped between his arms as he pressed his lips against her neck. Even though Fionna's instincts in combat were highly developed she was still pretty much naive about physical intimacy. Which explained why instead of punching him in the nose and fighting she was simply still and in shock like a deer in traffic lights. His voice rasped out against Fionna's neck, "Fi, I really want to show you something... that you'll totally dig, babe." He pressed his palms and finger tips against her stomach under her shirt, feeling the young girl gasp against him at the sudden skin to skin contact.

"You feel that? Those butterflies and flips in your stomach?", he now pressed his mouth against her ear speaking in a hush tone, "those are natural Fi.. and they can lead to really _really_ good feelings.. just trust me".

Fionna could only shake and gasp, finding it hard to think and focus on what was happening, the closeness of it all baffled her. But she couldn't help but feel the dryness in her throat from the way Marshall lee's hot breath felt against her neck and his palm splayed across her stomach made her cheeks flush and her heart speed up drastically. But the oddest sensation was the tingling sensation in between her thighs.

Marshall Lee's fork tongue slithered out and down against Fionna's throat, feeling her blood pulsing under her vulnerable skin. The young girl let out a confused moan as the vampire's cold hands worked their way under her shirt and roamed their way up her toned stomach- reaching her chest that was covered with a worn out bra. The Vampire king worked his hands against the adventuress's developing breasts. Inhaling through his nose, taking in her scent, her sweat, the smell of her blood made his pupils dilate and take on a crimson hue. She was so young and innocent. Such a good little girl- he couldn't resist her any longer. He has lost so much track of his moral compass that showing a mere 16 year old girl how he could strum and play her body like an instrument until she sang beautifully just for him, was just too much to pass up. He knew what he was doing was so wrong. Tainting her. But he didn't give a damn. He wanted to make her addicted to the sensation that only he could provide for her. He wanted to be her drug.

Fionna made a small and short gasp when Marshall Lee pressed his thumb against the hardening nipple that pressed achingly against her bra. The tingling sensation in her pelvis increased into something that went all the way up into her stomach winding tightly making her breath come out short. Her thighs pressed harder against each other as if on instinct to relieve the pressure in between her thighs. The vampire hissed into the human's ear, "it feels good, doesn't it Fi?", he punctuated his words by pressing on the nipple a bit firmer, receiving another gasp from the human. He smirked as how sensitive she was to just his teasing. Marshall lee hummed into Fionna's ear as his palms and fingers continued to rub and squeeze Fionna's sensitive breasts through her bra, feeling her gasp and shake against him he slowed down the motions of his hands and pressed his mouth closer to Fionna's ear. "You don't want me to stop, Fi. We both know that... so do me a favour..", another squeeze, "tell me how good this feels, Fi."

The adventuress was so confused, she never felt these sensations before.. they were weird but felt so so so _good. _Her petite but calloused hands were pressed against the wall of Marshall's home, while his chest was pressed hard against her back, leaving her trapped to his touches. A strange sound escaped her throat as Marshall gently pinched a nipple.

A moan. Fionna moaned for him. He grinned a wicked smile as he laughed cooly, "I'll take that as an answer." Marshall Lee returned to gently rubbing her breasts to allow the adventuress to catch her breath. "Y'know, Fi... there are so many more things I can show you... if you're curious.", now taking his palms away from her breasts and pulling back from her allowing her space to move, he turned Fionna to face him, taking in the lovely shade of red that dusted her cheeks, her mouth slightly agape.

She spoke sooner than he thought she would, "W-what? B-but..", but he cut her off quickly.

"We can start slow, Fi. No need to rush it... I just want to show you how awesomly mathmatical you can _really_ feel. With my help that is.", he held his devilish smirk but it lessened as he continued, "but there is only one condition", the vampire king's eyes took on a demonic red hue with a black iris, "** I** am the only one who can make you feel this way. No Gumbutt. No Flame Prick. No one else. Just you and me, Fi." Fionna's blue eyes were still wide from all this information she was receiving, and from the tingles her body still felt. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her best bud but she did know that she didn't want those mathmatical feelings to stop. She really wanted more and she trusted Marshall. Nodding her head as fast as she could, she spoke in a raspy voice that squeaked out, "okay". Taking notice in the Vampire's wicked smirk returning to full force.

"Good... you want to know what a rad kiss is like, Fi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Before Fionna could properly respond to his question, Marshall leaned in and pressed his lips gently but firmly against the young girl's, slightly tilting his head while doing so. He decided to keep it chaste, no tongue. Yet. He already groped Fionna and didn't want to scare her off thinking _all _of his advances would be rough and demanding. The abrupt light fondling was to just make his point clear as day to her, that he wanted her as more than a best bud. Well , actually, he just couldn't control himself, feeling shamed about that fact but he couldn't really go and take it back. Though thankfully the shock from it allowed him to let Fionna experience a taste of the pleasure he could offer her. But shock value would only be good for that one time, he was pretty damn sure that if he pulled it again Fionna may react in a negative fashion and bolt for the door in fear or break as many of his bones as she could.

But now that he was certain she knew the new possibilities that he could give her- he could now take it slow and coax her into this new territory. He needed her to crave his touches and allow for her curiosity to take over in order for him to be bolder in the future. He pulled his arms back from the wall, no longer trapping her and instead placing his palms on her shoulders in a comforting fashion before sliding them down her arms and holding her hands in his. He mentally smirked as he felt Fionna shyly work her lips against his before pulling back to gulp in the much needed oxygen into her lungs, apparently forgetting to breath through her nose making Marshall Lee chuckle in response.

Fionna's face was flushed and her breathing was slightly heavy but she focused her eyes as she licked her lips, searching for her words apparently, "uh... my brain is all foowpy man... geez." She huffed as she eyed Marshall, bringing a hand up to her forehead to brush away her stray bangs from her vision. He could see that she had conflicting emotions, mostly confusion, he was thankful she was more of an , 'act now think later' person, otherwise he may not have been able to have her agree to his plans. Even if she wasn't _fully_ aware of it. But whatever, technicalities. He needed to get Fionna back into her comfort zone before he allowed her mind to over think on the situation.

"Well I hope you're not too foowpy, because I found some sick hidden dungeons just over the mountains. Figure we can go explore it. I mean if you're up for it.", Floating off the floor and resting on his back, Marshall watched as Fionna's eyes lit up at the sound of exploring some dungeons. Man, she had a short attention span but he was counting on that and thankful for it.

"Oh man, you bet!", Fionna jumped in place slightly in excitement seemingly forgetting about what had happened just a few minutes ago in favour of adventuring.

Marshall Lee smirked in response, "alright then, let's jet."

* * *

The adventure was a huge success, well, sort of. They were still alive so that was a good thing. Turned out some prehistoric centipede-lizard thing was sleeping down there and they disturbed it's beauty sleep. But Fionna was ecstatic about that, she thrived on fighting and battling, especially when she got to kick the creepy crawler's butt. It was late in the evening as they walked through the grassy clearing, heading towards the direction of the tree house, Fionna was giddy about her trophy from defeating the bug. Both of them were covered in bug juice, though it didn't seem to deter them from appreciating the pair of detached mandibles that Fionna held up in all it's bloody and buggy glory.

"Dude, this will make such a sick weapon! Or maybe a coat hanger!", Fionna's eyes shined brightly.

"Do you even own any coats?" , Marshall lee raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Mmm well not really, I guess I can use it for towels in the washroom", Fiona shrugged, pleased with her solution to the no coats problem.

Marshall Lee chuckled in response, taking in the the atmosphere that was Fionna. They continued to travel in comfortable silence towards the treehouse until it was once again broken by Fionna.  
"So, about earlier...", Fionna began, glancing at Marshall Lee as they continued their walk.

"Yeah?", He kept a calm demeanour, but inside he was worried maybe his actions were too, well, molest-y. Man even that word sounded lame in his head. But he had to remain calm as he waited for Fionna to continue.

"...I wasn't really expecting that- Like at all and just.. I mean-", she was having trouble finding her words clearly, but Marshall waited. It took perhaps a few more moments until Fionna finally was able to say her words properly.

"- if we do _more than bros_ stuff together, you said no one else like GB or FP could do stuff like that with me but... that means _you_ can't do _more than bros_ stuff with other girls right?", Fionna's voice slightly cracked at the end of her sentence as her face flushed slightly as she fiddled with the large mandibles in her hands.

Oh

Marshall Lee felt a twinge of guilt hit him at the thought that Fionna would think he'd use her and then mess around with other chicks behind her back. Did she really think she'd just be one of his groupies? That made his gut clench in a unpleasant and painful way. Floating ahead and moving to be in front of her Marshall Lee stopped Fionna in her tracks by placing his palms against her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were wide with anxiety, awaiting his answer obviously, seeing worry and fear swirl in them.

"Fi, our _ more than bros_ stuff will only ever be between _you_ and _I_. No one else on either side. Promise.", Marshall Lee smiled as he saw Fionna let out a breath of relief and her blush deepened.

"Oh, Okay then, awesome I mean, what... does that make us then?", Fionna bit her lip looking up at the undead Vampire King.

Marshall pulled back and shrugged his shoulders non-nonchalantly. "It makes us whatever you want us to be, Fi. We can continue to be best buds adventuring through new stuff and when we are both cool with it we can reach a whole new level of best bud-ness."

Fionna nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. "Okay.. that sounds cool but one more thing."

"Yeah, Fi?"

**WHAM**

Marshall Lee fell to the ground non too gracefully as he had the wind knocked out of him from Fionna's fist colliding with his stomach. Then another punch smacked him in his face as the adventuress looked down with a serious expression at him.

"Touch me without my permission again and I swear I'm going to to clobber you so hard that everyone in the nightosphere will feel it!", Fionna stomped off as she headed in the direction of the treehouse.

Marshall Lee held onto his gut as he watched Fionna storm off.

"...WE'RE STILL _MORE THAN BROS_ RIGHT?"

"..YEP!", and with that Fionna broke out into a run towards the treehouse leaving Marshall with a goofy and satisfied grin on his face along with a freshly new bruise.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since he and Fionna started their _more than bros_ stuff with each other. Things had been going smoothly, though Fionna had asked for them to keep it on the down low. This bothered the Vampire King, he didn't like the idea of pretending in public that Fionna wasn't his. If he had it his way he'd be marking the hell out of the girl. He'd make sure the human was covered in his scent and a few very noticeable hickeys so that it was clear to everyone that she was taken by the one and only Vampire King. But Fionna had expressed concerned that Cake wasn't ready to know about them yet, it wasn't a secret that her sister didn't exactly approve of the vampire. Perhaps he needed to find a way to get on the feline's good side? ... Nah. He'll just wing it when the time comes. It's not exactly like the magical cat could deter the Vampire King. Especially from something that clearly belonged to him. Marshall Lee continued to flip through a magazine while he floated above his bed. The thin paperback was focused on music and their artists, most of them from the nightosphere. It was always good to sort of keep track on the other artists, maybe he'd find inspiration, it was unlikely but whatever.

His thoughts were interrupted as his excellent hearing picked up the sound of his front door being opened. He kept it unlock, it wasn't like he was scared of anyone, no one would dare enter the undead king's home. Well, almost no one, he allowed himself to inhale the newly entered scent that wafted through his house now. Hah. Fionna... and.. he took another curious sniff in the air. Odd. Another smell mingled with that of Fionna's vanilla shampoo. Another curious sniff made him float from his bed and down stairs to investigate, soon leading him into the kitchen.. He continued to sniff the air curiously, it smelled a bit like... pumpkin? No- it was-

"Watermelon!", Fionna had popped up in front of him holding above her head a rather impressive size of Watermelon. She held a goofy yet proud look on her face.

Marshall Lee was about to speak but was interrupted, "Awesome, yeah? I wanted to find you something other then strawberries so I went over to Berry Prince to ask him what other stuff was red in the edible category, since y'know he is like the expert on that." Fionna continued to chatter excitedly as she placed the watermelon down on his counter in his small kitchen.

Marshall Lee slightly grimaced at the mention of Berry Prince, he didn't like the idea of Fionna around so many princes when they didn't know that Fionna was his. But Fionna didn't notice and continued as she pulled out her battered yet deadly sharp sword from her backpack.

".. and so after going over the mountains I finally found the watermelon patch, but there was this totes big vine-y looking snake thing guarding it. But I guess it turns out he sells them and luckily I still had some gems after Gumball's last quest thing so I had just enough for it, it's crazy how expensive this thing was!"

Another Prince and Gumball no less. Marshall Lee wasn't too sure how much longer he could keep this relationship on the down low. The idea of biting Fionna would be an excellent marker to show she was his. He floated closer as he watched Fionna brutally slice the watermelon in half and then into small triangular looking pieces. Pulling back her sword it was now covered in the juices of the watermelon. He was about to tease Fionna that she paid far too much but he found his mouth went dry as she raised the sword closer to her face. Her next action made Marshall Lee's eyes widen and his pupils turn into small slits.

Fionna the human dragged her small pink tongue up against the blade of her sword, catching the juices of the watermelon on her tongue best she could. Which was not that good. Because the juices trailed off her tongue and down the corners of her mouth, down her chin and then landed to dribble onto her shirt. Chest, specifically. Marshall's tongue lolled out of his mouth at the sight, temporarily pushing back the thoughts of how many gross places she had rammed that sworded into, guts, heads, necks. Yeah, he pushed those thoughts away in favour of the fact that the image of Fionna dragging her tongue against her worn and battered blade while red juices coated it made Marshall Lee's breath come out short and the cold and curdled blood he did have rush straight to his groin. What perfected this image though is that Fionna had no idea that she was doing this to him or that her actions were fucking hot as hell. As she pulled back from the sword licking her lips she laughed, "whoa this stuff is really good. You gotta try it-", she didn't have time to finish her sentence as Marshall Lee pressed her up against the counter of the kitchen, his lips pressed roughly against her own. This time though, she gladly accepted the attention. She was still caught off guard but she had begun to get use to the fact Marshall Lee was pretty spontaneous with his sudden actions of ' I need you now for whatever reason', though Fionna was still baffled on what reasons made him push her up against the edge of the counter. The adventuress's sword dropped to the kitchen with a loud clatter as she pressed her lips against his as best as she could. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue swept against her bottom lip, tasting the juices of the watermelon on his forked tongue. The motion made Fionna gasp into the kiss, allowing for his tongue to push into her petite mouth and wrap around her own tongue. Fionna couldn't really do much except just experience the odd sensation of the demonic tongue squeezing her own, very human tongue. Soon her hand made it's way up towards his scalp, gripping the soft locks of his black hair. Marshall Lee pulled back from the kiss to allow Fionna to breath, she had remembered to breath through her nose this time but only barely. He smirked as he saw her lips slightly swollen from the sudden rough kissing and her face with a deep blush. He watched as a quirky smile crossed her features.

"I guess watermelon was the right choice, huh?"

He couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall Lee floated up and behind towards the opposite side of the counter from Fionna while reaching over and taking a slice of watermelon. "So what is with the gift of food?", he chuckled as he brought the juicy piece of fruit to his mouth and drained it of it's vibrant red colouring. The vampire king's feet reach the ground, he didn't want Fionna to see the semi hard bulge under his jeans and figured the coverage from the counter would be fine until it went down. He continued to watch as Fionna shrugged and bent down quickly to pick up her retractable sword, placing it into her backpack.

"I need a reason to bring you food, dude?", Fionna chuckled herself as she grabbed a slice of watermelon, taking a generous bite out of it. Juices from it squirted from the corners as her mouth, her cheeks taking on an almost chipmunk or hamster appearance. Marshall Lee laughed inwardly at the scene but decided not to tease her about it. At least not today.

"No, but you usual have some kind of reason behind your actions.", Marshall chucked the now colourless fruit into the garbage that was by their side.

"Doesn't everyone?", Fionna took another chomp of watermelon.

"Good point, but we're sort of focusing on you. So what's up with the generous grub, babe?", He smiled as he was rewarded a blush tinting her cheeks at the pet name.

"Well.. um, I don't know- isn't it, like, normal to get stuff for your.. um important.. smooching buddies?", Fionna voice got quieter as she spoke and her face got redder.

The Vampire King let out a sputtered laughter, dropping his second piece of watermelon.

"Wait- are you showering me with -gasp- gifts to show your undying affections for me?", Marshall Lee made his voice take on a more dramatic and lovey dovey tone as he floated up and squished Fionna's face cheeks with his palms while cooing silliness to her.

"Ah! Hey! Stop it, you wierdo! As if you don't like the attention!", Fionna's face was really flushed at this point as her small hands held onto his wrists, making no real attempt to pull his hands away but more so to lessen the pressure on her cheeks.

"Well if it's your attention then I can't really disagree now can I?", he leaned his face closer to Fionna's as her mouth slightly went agape, "So if you shower me in gifts... does that mean I get to shower you with other things?", a smirk tugged at his lips as Fionna let out a sigh almost mixed with a small laughter of breath.

"Like, what other things?", oh, yes. He could see the anticipation and excitement swirl in her irises. She was a quick and very curious learner.

Marshall Lee allows for his hands to move from cupping her cheeks to slide down her throat, his long and rough digits making butterfly touches down her neck to their destination on her waist as he hovered himself lower and closer. "Like...", he leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

The obnoxious sound of a ringing phone broke their hush talk.

"Just ignore it", he states this with a quick and almost hush tone but can already feel Fionna move away from his hold and towards the phone.

"It might be Cake! She'll get suspicious if I don't answer.", Fionna moved towards the phone that continued to ring.

"She knows you're here? And isn't flipping out?", Marshall Lee stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah but she thinks it's just a jam session- plus she was sort of on catnip when I told her", Fionna smiled sheepishly and earned a devious and almost proud smile from Marshall. But before he could commend her for her almost devious actions she had picked up the phone and held it close to her ear while saying a cheery 'sup' into the speaker.

"Gumball?", Fionna spoke with confusion and surprise at the unexpected caller.

Marshall Lee's fists clenched in his pocket.

"Woah woah, slow down there GB, what's the commotion all about?", Fionna now had her attention focused on the conversation with the Prince on the line.

Marshall hated it.

It crawled under his skin how the candy coated prince could beckon for Fionna and she'd come running to him. Ready to do any task or request he had laid out for her. It's like how someone would whistle for a pet and the faithful companion would simply because it's name was called. It felt like the prince had a collar and leash on Fionna, and that pissed him off. He could feel his fingers morph into claws as they dug into the soft flesh of his palm, drawing blood from his anger and frustration.

Fionna was oblivious to this as she scratched her scalp through the bunny hat she wore. "Duuuude, can't this wait? Can't you just, I don't know- use regular eggs?", a high babbled whine was heard as a response through the receiver before Fionna sighed dramatically, "Ok ok! Just chillax, I'll find those struthio.. camelus eggs or whatever before that council meeting this week. I'm on it." Fionna clunked the phone down rather hard as she hung up.

Marshall Lee had floated closer to Fionna, startling her due to the sudden close proximity. "Another errand for the sugary Prince?", Marshall Lee nearly spat out the last word as Fionna eyed him.

"Quest. Not an errand dude. Well. Kind of. Yeah. But it's for some cake or something to impressed some other fancy important dudes.", Fionna shrugged. Marshall Lee wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Forget it", Marshall Lee stated.

"What?", Fionna placed her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised.

"Forget. It.", He said it now with a harsher tone.

"Marsh, I can't just forget it- I gotta-", Fionna was cut off as Marshall Lee's gaze hardened.

"No, you don't. He can get his precious strutha camel eggs himself if they are that important." Marshall Lee huffed.  
"What are you so huffy about man?", Fionna was getting agitated now, her petite hands balled into fists as she stared the Vampire king down.

"I'm huffy- because you drop whatever you're doing whenever that Gumwadd calls for you! Even if it's the lamest thing in all of AAA. You need to learn to say **no**, Fi!"

"Well, how about this. **No**, I will not forget it. You're acting so stupid right now over nothing! I gotta go dude, those camel eggs aren't going to get themselves.", Fionna stated as she pushed past Marshall and marched towards the door. But the Vampire King's speed allowed for him to zip in front of her and block her exit.

"Stay", He loomed over her, his eyes taking on that black and red hue.

"No", the small human stared hard right back at him. No fear showing in her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you ditch me for that lollipop!", Marshall Lee was pretty certain that he felt his fangs grow about 3 inches as he nearly roared this out.

Fionna didn't flinch as she spoke. "Then come with _me."_

Marshall Lee pulled back. "What."

"If you're going to be such a dingbat about me going on some errand...", Fionna threw her hands in the air to emphasis her point some how, "then come with me and help me get it done quicker! It's not that hard to understand dude!"

Marshall Lee stopped looming, his eyes loosing their more demonic look as he looked to the side and huffed. Grabbing the umbrella that was beside the door he pushed it open simultaneously opening the umbrella to block off the harsh sunbeams of the daylight.

"Fine.", He grumbled the words out as she hovered out the door ahead.

"Ugh", Fionna sighed in aggravation as she followed the Vampire King, "boys are so impossible."

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I appreciate the reviews, thank you very much!

- Manlyshark


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so maybe not _all_ of Bubba's errands were that lame.

Turns out strutha.. camel.. whatever wasn't actually a camel and instead a very very _very_ large and aggressive ostrich.

Marshall Lee recalls how after traversing in an awkward silence with Fionna into the bird's territory an unglobly sound close to that of a demonic rooster's crow was heard. He recalls how the giant bird's claws dug into the rocky earth beneath them as it ran towards them trying to stem roll them. He recalls in his mind how Fionna and him dove from the attack and took on a fighting stance and engaged in a friece battle that ended with an explosion of feathers that surrounding them. He recalls how fucking huge that egg Bubba wanted was.

That damn thing was the size of Fionna. It was at times like this that Marshall Lee was thankful he had the ability to transform into a giant bat. The sun had set and he no longer feared being scorched to death. Well re-death...ed.

Now he was flying through the cool dusk air, his arms wrapped tightly around the giant egg as Fionna clung to the fur on his back. The silence that hung between them was both from exhaustion and from the tension due to the argument of earlier. It wasn't until Marshall Lee felt Fionna's small hands tug on his back fur that the silence was finally broken.

"Pull over", she spoke with a sigh. Not feeling in the mood to really question her Marshall Lee glided down to a small patch of grass on a hill top that was just outside the forest's edge. He sat the large egg down as he felt Fionna climb down from his back. The sound of crickets filled the air along with the rustling of the tree branches due to the whipping of the cool night wind.

Marshall Lee plopped on his behind, remaining in his large bat form, this caused for a rather loud and noticeable thud to be heard. "Yeah?" he spoke as he eyed Fionna with his pupil less red eyes, looking down at the human who looked even smaller in this state.

"What was with the sudden tude' change, Marsh?", Fionna looked up at him as she took a sit next to him plopping down non too elegantly. "And don't act like there wasn't!"

His breathing was slightly heavier in this form, larger lungs, he supposed. So he felt like he was heavy breathing while thoughts raced through his mind. Should he just tell her the truth? That she belonged to him and everyone in the land of AAA should know it. And that Prince Gumball should know especially that AAA's greatest heroine was taken and that if she was too go on any quests that Marshall Lee had to know about it first to make sure it was alright? That he didn't want to be away from her too long in fear that others may look at her with lust swirling in their mind's eye. Or the fact she may get hurt? That others may get the idea that they could hold her hand or stand just a little bit too close. Or how about the fact he wanted to kiss her passionately in front of everyone and then hiss at anyone who dares think they can get close to her with ill intentions. He wanted to mark her. He wanted her to only belong to him. To only ever be his.

Marshall Lee sighed heavily.

His plan was to get Fionna addicted to him. To be her drug. But so far it felt like only he was the one that was addicted. That Fionna was _his_ drug. He needed to change that. And he could do it, he just needed more time. But he couldn't scare her off. If she knew all the things he wanted to do to her...

"Marshall? Dude, you still there?", Fionna pushed against his large teal monstrous arm, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I am", his voice was low, almost echoing in his own throat as he turned his attention back towards Fionna who looked up at him curiously.

"I just...", he trailed off and quickly thought, deciding to go with half truths. ".. didn't want you to ditch me." He wasn't going to apologize. He did nothing wrong.

"You said I should say 'no' more?", Fionna continued to prod as she watched for a reaction, finding it difficult to decipher the expressions on his beastly bat form.

"I said you should say 'no' more to Gumbutt. Whenever he calls, you go.. running to him. It's not cool.", He crossed his arms. Okay that truth came out with not much effort.

Fionna shifted uncomfortably next to Marshall as she coughed and spoke, "... is this about me having that crush on him forever ago?"

Ugh

UGH

He sometimes forgot that Fionna wasn't _that_ oblivious. Still, the very truth that had crossed his mind made the fur all over him bristle up in anger and frustration. Fionna obviously caught on to this and spoke before Marshall could burst out in rage.

"Cause', y'know that was just a silly.. fairy tale type kid crush, right dude? I mean it wasn't anything real or serious. He expressed to me before he had no interest when I was like..what- 13? And after all that beef with the Ice Queen I could never see him in that way again or feel that way.", Fionna spoke quickly, almost panicky as if she was talking to a ticking time bomb, she was interrupted as a pair of teal clawed hands scooped the small human up and pressed her into his chest. The fur cushioning her as he curled almost around her while speaking in a hush tone.

"Man, you talk fast when things flooff up, hm?", Marshall Lee chuckled against the human girl, that chuckle rumbled through his chest and made the girl relax against the comforting sensation.

"I can't help it, after living with cats you sort of just react to the flooffing up," Fionna laughed into his fur before exhaling. "So, we all good, Marsh?"

"Yeah. We're all good.", Placing the small human down his wings stretched from his back as she flexed them out. "We should probably get that egg thing to Bubba, right?" He watched as Fionna nodded and rounded behind him. Climbing up his back and latching on to his fur.

Grabbing the egg, Marshall Lee took off into the sky with Fionna, heading towards the Candy Kingdom. As he glided in the air he thought about how Fionna touched the tip of the iceberg of issues he had with the princes Fionna had history with. But truly had no clear idea of why he was so frustrated. It's not that he worried that Fionna still had feelings for Prince Gumball or Flame Prince or even would develop feelings. No. He was worried that because those princes got to experience just a slice of Fionna's affections that they would think it gave them the right to simply, 'pick up where they dropped off'. He thought about how Flame Prince would assume he could simply have Fionna again because they dated shortly when they were merely 14. Worst though is that he _knew_ Gumball was very aware of the past infatuation Fionna had for him. And that because of that he could embrace Fionna in longer then needed hugs or touching of the hands and asking her to perform errands for him. Gumball was too close for comfort. Plain and Simple.

He didn't want that.

He wanted everyone to know that Fionna was his and he wasn't ever going to let go.

* * *

AN: All reviews are appreciated, thank you!

- Manlyshark


	6. Chapter 6

Just wanted to say, thank you for all of the reviews!

They really help motivate me in getting chapters done faster. Thanks!

* * *

They had reached the candy kingdom, the moon hung high in the sky as Marshall Lee landed with a loud thud in front of the banana guards. The earth slightly shaking under his large feet made the guards gulp audibly at how much mass the vampire king carried. The guards had shakily raised up their weapons on instinct. But they looked like they were about to pass out from stressful fear that they may have to engage the giant bat in a battle in hopes of defending the Candy Kingdom.

A very noticeable sigh of relief was heard though as Fionna popped out from behind the demonic bat, waving nonchalantly at the guards who still held a firm grip on their weapons that pointed at the creature of the night.

"Sup B' Guards? We just came to give PG this egg-", Fionna motioned a hand at the very large egg that Marshall still held in his claws, "- soooo if you wouldn't mind scooching so we can get in?", Fionna made a waving motion with her hands now at the guards. The banana guards glanced at each other nervously before taking a step back to allow entry to the two visitors. Marshall Lee made a horrible face at the guards as he passed them, receiving a yelp of fright, which made him darkly chuckle in glee. The Vampire king stayed in his large bat form as he cradled the egg and glided beside Fionna, hissing at candy people passing by, enjoying the way they ran away or squeaked in fear. Doing this though earned him a slap upside the head from Fionna.

"Dude! Knock it off! You're going to give them a heart attack!", Fionna gave a stern look as Marshall Lee pouted. Once they had reached the interior of the kingdom's castle they had stumbled upon some candy servants. After a quick explanation the candy servants had huddled together and collectively walked away with the giant egg towards the kitchen. Gumball soon appeared coming out from the kitchen ecstatic at the deliver of the egg, he was about to burst out with a thank you but stopped as she noticed the very large bat, whose black furry figure contrasted with the variety of pink that adorned in his kingdom.

"Oh- Marshall Lee I wasn't expecting you.", the prince raised a shapely eyebrow at the bat who hissed at the Prince. Gumball ignored the crude response and simply turned his attention from Marshall to the human standing next to him.

"Thank you, Fionna! I know how silly my request may have sounded," The prince flushed slightly but continued, "but it's very important for me to follow the ingredients to this cake to the very last details! And I am thankful that you were able to have it delivered in a timely manner.. my -cough- apologies for sounding so... dramatic earlier." The prince of the candy kingdom laughed as he bowed before the human as a sign of gratitude.

Fionna laughed feeling a bit awkward at the very royal gesture, "Well I couldn't have gotten it done so fast without Marshall, so you should be thanking him as well, PG." Prince Gumball looked a bit taken back by Fionna's request and glanced between the two, slightly frowning, just the slightest.

Marshall Lee glanced from the side of his vision at Fionna, he was also surprised at what she had asked of the Gummy Prince. She wanted bubba to thank him? He couldn't help have a smile creep onto his face.

"Well?" Marshall chuckled, "don't I get a thank you oh' majesty?"

Gumball had straightened himself out and coughed into his fist, letting out a sigh. Apparently the prince was debating in his mind all sorts of things. But he came to a decision as he walked a tad stiffly to Marshall Lee.

"... Well, aren't you going to refer back to your normal.. er form?", The Prince gestured a hand motion to Marshall.

"Nope", Marshall's large bat ears twitched back and forth amusingly at the Prince.

Another sigh but the Prince bow'd slightly in front of Marshall, not as low as he had for Fionna but he did bow. Marshall Lee allowed for himself to grin wickedly.

"...Thank you, Marshall Lee for.. assisting Fionna in retrieving this much needed ingredient for me.", Gumball straightened out again and allowed for his benign smile to cross his features again.

"Now then! It's quite late and I'd hate to be rude but-", The prince smiled sheepishly towards Fionna.

The adventuress held her hand up in front of her, "Nah, it's cool GB, I'm sure Cake is going all frizzly over me being out so late.", Fionna twisted slightly and turned to Marshall as she papped him on the shoulder, "yo, you can give me a fly home right?".

Marshall Lee chuckled low enough that his chest slightly rumbled. He caught the way Gumball's eyes focused on the way Fionna had tapped Marshall's fluffy fur. The prince was subtle but not enough as the vampire king saw from the corner of his eyes that the Prince's jaws clenched ever so slightly. He guessed that the Prince of the Candy Kingdom wasn't all too thrilled that Fionna's way home was to depart with the King of the night himself.

Gumball frowned, interjecting into their conversation, "Fionna if you need a lift home I can have some of my servants escort you-"

"It's cool, GB! Marshall's faster than your carriages anyways," Fionna shrugged her shoulders as she smiled slightly. She didn't notice the way a small grimace pulled at the corners of the Prince's features.

"Yeah, Gumba- I got _this_.", On his last word Marshall slid his monstrous arms around Fionna, squeezing slightly. Then gliding out of the Castle, the air that rushed out from under his wings made the drapery around the kingdom flutter violently in response for a few seconds.

Fionna shouted out a muffled, 'bye' to the Prince as she was hoisted away by the Vampire king. Marshall Lee couldn't help but grin wickedly at how he saw the flash of jealously and anger that appeared in Prince Gumball's eyes as he had wrapped his arms around Fionna.

He understood the message that the Vampire King sent to him.


	7. Chapter 7

The flight towards the treehouse involved Fionna snuggling into Marshall Lee's fluffy fur, she had somehow, at some point, he's not sure** how**, but she had monkey crawled from the front of his chest and onto his back when he was flying. Now she was burying her face into his back fur, felling her fingers gripping tufts of his fur.

"Snap, Man. How do you get your fur so fluffy? It's like ridiculously soft.", the human emphasized her point by rubbing her face into the soft locks of fur. Marshall Lee tried his best not to giggle at the horribly disgustingly cute action. He assumed it was perhaps growing up with cats that Fionna developed an... affection for things that were soft with fur. Hey, well bonus points for him, if Fionna digged that then he could easily turn into this form and let her snuggle the heck out of him. He was about to speak but then stopped as he felt a kneading motion against his back... okay, yeah, it was totally a cat thing. He chuckled as the human continue to paw against his back fur as they finally reached the treehouse, he glided to a landing and stood up, letting the adventuress jump off.

Shifting back into his regular, well kind of normal form, he walked with Fionna towards the door, stopping shortly behind her as the human came to an abrupt stop. Her hand reaching up and tugging a piece of paper that was attached to the door. Marshall hovered slightly so he could get a better look over her shoulder and at the note, grinning to himself as he realized what information was on the note. He decided to play innocent and oblivious though as he hung back and tapped his feet against the ground, no longer hovering. "So, what's it say, babe?",

Fionna looked back at Marshall and glanced at the note, "Oh- Cake's spending the night over at Mochro's place, it's okay though, she's been doing this more lately- it's getting pretty serious with those two", Fionna chuckled softly.

"So... you gonna invite me in?"

"Huh?"

"Fi, come on, empty unsupervised house? This practically screams awesome make out sessions are warranted.", The vampire king laughed under his breath at Fionna's face flushing.

"O-Oh! I-", before Fionna could finish Marshall Lee floated past her and opened the front door, allowing himself in, "hey! Dude- I didn't invite you!"

Fionna followed after Marshall as he made his way up into the second level, towards Fionna's room. His voice traveled from the upstairs, "Yeah, but you were going to. So there wasn't any point in waiting now was there?", he hovered above Fionna bed, laying on his back and arms crossed under his head as he watched Fionna come up the ladder and pop her head, pouting at him. "Maybe.. but still," Fionna frowned at him as she walked closer. It was obviously she didn't really have anything to back her up. Before tension could build up, Marshall lee leaned forward and caught Fionna's lips with his. The girl jerked back slightly from the surprise but quickly gained her composure and kissed back. He loved the way her plump lips were slightly chapped, it was so.. _Fionna_. She never tried to make herself up and was just... her. It was refreshing that he could experience the pureness of the young girl. Instead of powdering her face she would sport a new bruise with pride at the story behind it. He traced his tongue lazily against her bottom lip, she didn't grant him entrance yet but that was alright, he had all night. Though he was grateful that he was able to coax her rather quickly to sit on the bed with him. He continued to hover just an inch above the bed though, finding that it gave him more freedom to move. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Marshall kissed the corner of the Adventuress's mouth and trailed light kisses towards her ear. Pushing back her bunny hat every so slightly allowed for some blond locks to spill out and for her ears to be visible now. He grinned as he took an earlobe inbetween his teeth and nibbled gently, feeling the girl slightly shake in his arms and letting out a breathless giggle.

"M-Marshall- that tickles man!", pulling back he looked at Fionna's face, admiring the red flush that dusted her cheeks. He pecked her back on the lips and moved his lips against hers, he didn't want to lose the moment, he wanted to keep it going. Soon enough he felt Fionna working her lips against his, his hands moved down to touch and grip her hips. Fionna's hands had now wrapped around and gripped the back of his shirt, fisting every so firmly into the fabric as she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter. He groaned as his tongue came in contact with hers, he rubbed against hers gently, smoothingly almost. He needed to coax her into participating more. Releasing the grip on her hips he decided to instead gently massage them, making her relax into his touch as he hummed against her mouth. The vibrations made Fionna shudder, but it was a very different type of shudder that he felt resonated against his own chest and felt her body temperature climb ever so slightly. Soon her tongue was gently rubbing against his own, experimentally licking and then venturing into his own. He felt the human's tongue gently and shyly explore his mouth, he smirked into the open kiss as he felt Fionna take extra time tracing his fangs with the tip of her tongue. Oh she was interested in those. As innocent as Fionna was he was positive that she had must of had thoughts. Very_ dirty _thoughts now and then. Perhaps right in this bed that they were making out in. A thought entered his own mind as he gently pressed Fionna's back against the bed as they continued to kiss.

He continued to hover over Fionna's body as she lied down, Marshall Lee pulled back only an inch away from her face, breaking the kiss, allowing the human to breath easier. He could feel the exhale of her warm breath against his lips and it made a shiver run up his spine as he brought a hand up against Fionna's face. Her blue eyes were half lidded as her gaze focused on the vampire. He smiled as his manoeuvred his hand under her hat in order to grasp more locks of her golden hair and free them from the bunny hat. His nails softly scratched against Fionna's scalp and it made her sigh in delight, he chuckled as his brought his lips against one of her ears, his voice taking on that raspy singers tone.

"You're so exquisite, Fionna.", he placed a firm and slightly wet kiss against her ear, allowing his tongue to just briefly trace the cartilage of it. He could feel the adventuress shudder beneath him again, and, oh he grinned against her ear, he felt her thighs squeezed together briefly. Fionna apparently had lost her words as Marshall Lee continued for one hand to gently scrap his nails against her scalp and his other massaged the side of her hip. "Do you think about me, Fi?", he continued to lull these words into her ear as his hand on her hip continued to massage firmly against the outside of her blue skirt, feeling her body vibrate against him ever so subtly.

"O-Of course, Marshall...", Fionna nearly rasped out the words, a gasp leaving her mouth as his fingers against her scalp did another delicious scratching motion.

"Do you think about me.. while you're laying here? Alone?", he nearly growled the words out in his singers voice. He felt Fionna choke out a cough at his question, but he cut her off before she could deny the truth.

"It's okay, Fi. It's naturally. To be curious." His fingers massaged more firmly against her hip. "To wonder what something would be like. To let your imagination _take_ you over when you're alone." He let his finger nails scrap from the front of her scalp to the back, receiving a groan of appreciation from her.

"Tell me." He growled this. "Do you think about my fingers on your skin?" The fingers that were on the back of her head moved to the back of her neck, feeling the goosebumps that had developed and applying the sweetness pressure to the base of her neck.

"Or," he moved his mouth to her neck, brushing his fangs lightly against her throat, "do you think about my _teeth_." He didn't break skin but allowed for the tingle sensation from the sharpness of his fangs to drag across her throat and back up against her cheek, back to her ear.

"Tell me. Fionna.", he commanded as the hand on the back of her neck traveled down her back and joined the other side of her hip, gripping.

"Do you want me to show you... how to act on those tingles you feel?", his hands continued their massage against her hips, "..how to make them explode and release sensations you never even knew existed?". He pulled back from her ear, observing the flush that had run up her neck and to her cheeks. Her breath coming out in small shallow breaths. Her eyes were a stormy ocean blue as she tried to focus her gaze on Marshall, he watched as Fionna licked her dry and chapped lips. The action made Marshall groan in the back of his throat, he only just realized how achingly hard he was at all this teasing. He couldn't wait much longer, so he said the words that he knew Fionna couldn't say no to.

"Do you trust me, Fi?"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Thank you!

- Manlyshark


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, firstly I would like to thank you all for the very kind reviews! I love reviews!

They help motivate me greatly with writing.

:) I've read every single one and thank you for your continued support! Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope this chapter makes up for it along with the one I'll be posting tomorrow.

* * *

"Do you trust me, Fi?"

Those words were echoing in her ears, as her gaze was caught with the demon eyes that pinned her down. Fionna felt her hands work there way up to the vampire's shoulders. Clenching at the loose material of his plaid shirt. She felt Marshall's cold fingers tips brush against her brow, pushing strands of her yellow hair away from her vision. An audible sigh left Fionna's lips at the pleasant cold sensation as he cupped her cheek. She wasn't sure when she became so flubbin' hot and flushed but was thankful for the cooling affect Marshall's palm gave. Their eye contact never broke, until Fionna lolled her head against Marshall's hand heavily, a slow nod of her head while accompanied with a barely hearable, "yeah".

Marshall Lee watched with a predatory gaze as Fionna visible leaned into his palm that cradled her cheek. Whether Fionna knew it or not, her body language was showing him that she was making herself oh so vulnerable to him. The twisting of her head exposed her neck unintentionally. Thoughts of how easy it'd be to puncture her throat with his fangs and taste the copper blood on his tongue flashed behind his eyes. He choked down a throaty groan, forcing the urges down, reassuring himself that in time he would be able to taste that and _more. _He just needed to focus right now. So instead of fangs he pressed his lips against her throat, making open mouth kisses against the girl's throat. His tongue flattened against the surface of salty skin and dragged up and against the jugular vein. The pulsing blood that pumped quicker under his administrations made him inhale loudly and deeply through his nose. Taking in the sweet scent that was _Fionna,_ she smelt like earth and vanilla.

Then she moaned. She moaned loudly and pushed her cheek harder against the hand that continued to cup her face. Her lithe hands twisted against his plaid shirt, pulling against it as if she needed him closer. He ripped his mouth away from her neck a glistening trail of saliva was visible. He pressed his lips against her ears, his voice hushed to that singer's murmur, "You sound so fucking erotic, Fi. I love it." His free hand roamed it's way down Fionna's arms, making his nails barely graze the pink flesh before grasping onto her own smaller hand. He pulled her hand up so that it was brought up between their faces. Fionna's face was still cradled in one of his palms as he pulled back from her ear, taking in the sight of her flushed red face as she watched through half lidded eyes and furrowed brows. She wasn't talkative, but he would change that. His digits traced Fionna's fingertips, feelings the callouses and roughness they had obtained from adventures. He placed a rather chaste kiss against the human's palm, earning him a puzzled expression from the girl beneath him. He kept silent but had a sly smile on his face as he brought her hand down, in between their chests. The king trailed kisses from her lips to her ear again. His lips were pressed against her ear as he hummed. He guessed Fionna was about to say something but grinned as he heard her gasp. His hand still held hers, but his larger hand pushed hers up against her breast, making her grope her chest roughly. His digits were carefully aligned with hers so when he squeezed her hand it would do the same, but to her own chest.

"M-Marsh-", Fionna tried to gasp out his name but was met with 'shushes' as he flicked his forked tongue into her ear just briefly.

"Hmm, are they sensitive, Fi?", his voice rumbled as he made her squeeze her breast through her blue shirt. His palm shifted hers, making it cup from a different angle, his digits pressing against her to rub against the nipple. Fionna took in a sharp inhale of oxygen at the stimulus. "I know it feels good, Fi, you don't have to be shy...", his teeth tugged at her earlobe, ".. I fucking adore seeing you like this."

He floated down ever so slightly, he needed to be closer. He shuddered as he felt Fionna rub her thighs together underneath him.

"Do you feel how soft you are? How fucking _good_ you feel?", he hissed the words out against Fionna's ear as his hand made Fionna's hand squeeze and rub against the clothed breast. A whine filled the room. It made the vampire's teeth press against the human's ear, smirking.

"You getting a bit worked up there?", He could feel her pressing her cheek into his palm. "Tell me what you want. I need to _hear_ you.", Fionna's hand moved from his shirt to the back of his hair, clenching on the black locks and yanking on them roughly as she pulled his face away from her ear and to her mouth. Crashing her mouth with his sloppily.

She was _mad_.

She was felt so _frustrated_.

She felt like she was going to explode from this. She wanted-

"More. Please.", she rasped out the words against his lips eliciting a growl from him as his narrowed his eyes on hers.

"Of course, babe.", Marshall used the cradling hand to yank at Fionna's skirt, pulling it up, revealing her white cotton panties that were now damp. He could smell her juices and it made him want to bury his face into her thighs. But, he had to hold back. For now. Fionna didn't have time to react as Marshall yanked on her other hand, making her press her palm and finger tips against her nether regions. He applied pressure on her hand to make her rub and push against herself. He watched as she bit her lip, her brows furrowed.

"How many times have you done this, Fi? Using your own hand? Pretending it was someone else's? Imagining that it was **mine.**"

His fingers finally pushed Fionna's away, letting his fingertips meet with the heated flesh that was covered by a very thin fabric. He growled as Fionna let out a loud breathy moan. "Fuck", he snarled under his breath as his finger traced her very wet labia through the cotton with his index finger. Dragging it up slowly and teasingly, taking in the heat and wetness. He could feel her pulsing under his finger, the blood pumping to her genitals made his throat dry. Thoughts of eating her out, being able to taste her purity before he ripped it away and claimed it for his. He could use his teeth and bring her to a high she never knew existed. The king relished her moans and gasps as his allowed for his thumb to join his index finger. He pinched and teased at the sensitive lips that he imagined would have very cute blond curls, he begun to rub circle against her lips, rotating and spreading her lips just barely open with his fingertips through the cloth. His fingers sped up their motion as Fionna started to gasp and make the most addicting mewling sounds. He could feel her now free hands wrap around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. Marshall pressed his mouth against her ear again, snarling and huffing as he felt her hips grind against his fingers, searching for more friction for the release she so desperately needed from him. He finally introduced his palm and all his fingers, rubbing the collective against her labia roughly and fast. Her hips continued to rock against his digits, but her movements were shaky and erratic. He sucked on her earlobe, teeth nibbling at the tender flesh. He finally lowered his body from hovering. Pressing his full weight against hers she immediately one hand latched onto his back, clenching at the fabric of his shirt and the other remained at the back of his neck. He growled as her fingertips grasped a few stray hairs, pulling on them painfully which only made him growl in delight.

"**Mine"**, he snarled the word into Fionna's ear as he fingers picked up a faster and rougher pace against her groin. What she said in response made his fangs lengthen and protrude slightly from his agape jaw.

Her breathy and rough voice moaned into the air, "Yours." As she reached her climax.

He felt Fionna's thighs clutched tightly around his hand, squeezing as the tension in her body snapped. She threw her head back and arched her body against his, releasing a breathless moan and scream at her orgasm. Marshall wasted no time. He pulled his hand away from her thighs hastily shoving his palm down the front of his jeans resulting in him ripping the button and zipper off with the force. He gripped his painfully hard dick. He needed to cum fast. He growled as he squeezed the head of his cock allowing him to quickly reach his own orgasm, his sticky cum covering his hand. He roared in response as he bit deeply into the pillow that was under Fionna's head. His fangs tearing into the soft fabric and into the fluff. It was moments later that he finally felt Fionna's body relaxed under him, he released the pillow from his death bite and sat back up onto his knees, taking in the sight of his human. Her face was flushed and covered with sweat. The bunny hat had pretty much fallen off at some point, allowing for her golden hair to flow and spill around her face. She had purple hickeys on her neck a long with very swollen lips. Her eyes fluttered close as she tried to regain her breath. He discreetly took his hand out of his jeans and wiped the mess off against the back of his pants. He hummed, satisfied with himself and bringing his babe to a rocking orgasm. He leaned down about to tease Fionna but was greeted with a soft snore.

"... Are you serious?", He eyed the human girl, skeptical but quickly proven wrong as another snore was heard. Yep. Fionna had fallen straight to sleep.

Marshall Lee huffed and rolled off of Fionna and laid beside her. Watching as Fionna's chest rose with her breaths. "Guess I aughta' take this as a compliment", he smirked as he nuzzled Fionna's neck. Pressing open mouth kisses against the hickeys that were left behind. Wrapping an arm around the human girl to bring her frame closer to his. The Vampire King allowed for his eyes to rest, allowing for sleep to drift over him and take him as he thought with finality, that, yes. Fionna the Human Girl.

Belonged to him.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning daylight broke through the cat clawed curtains of the treehouse. The warm rays lit up the room, introducing the promise of a new day. It wasn't until an obnoxious bird cawing outside that the sleeping human finally roused from her deep sleep. Fionna grumbled into her pillow, cursing the foul winged creature to fly into a brick wall. The curse didn't work however as the sound of the cawing bird continued, as if it was persistent on the human waking. Admitting defeat the adventuress let out a loud yawn while stretching her arms up and above her head until a satisfying _crrrr-ck_ was heard from her back. Followed by a happy sigh. Fionna was about to continued her morning ritual of stretching but stopped as she noticed a downy feather flutter above her and land gently on the tip of her nose. Blowing the feather away, Fionna shifted in her bed searching for where the feather could have come from-

Fionna let out a nervous laughter at her pillow. It was nearly torn in two, _geez._ The downy fluff was haphazardly spread across the furs on the bed and the surrounding floor. The sight of the abused pillow brought back pleasant and overly-warm memories of last night. A flush crossed her cheeks as she pushed herself into a sitting position on her bed, turning her head, looking around the room searching for a certain terror of the night. Fionna felt a sad weight settle in her chest. She should have figured Marshall would have taken off before the deadly morning sun, but it still somewhat hurt. She wasn't exactly sure why though. Letting out a heavy sigh she allowed herself to roll over and fall onto the other side of the bed.

A loud high pitched, almost muffled squeak was heard immediately after. Reacting quickly Fionna pushed herself up, supported herself on her extended arms as she looked down at the small moving lump that shifted under the blankets beneath her. Her body casted a shadow under her which allowed for the tiny creature to peek it's head out from under the covers and stare at the girl. The tiny and abnormally fluffy bat gave Fionna a disgruntled glare as best as he could. The tousled black hair on top of it's head spiked up in all directions. Fionna thought the serious case of bed head was ridiculously adorable on him. Especially as a tiny little bat. She allowed for a dorky grin to stretch across her face as she lowered herself to rest on her forearms. Still providing a nice shadow for him to reside in.

"Ya' gonna say sorry for squishing me or what?", Marshall puffed his cheeks out as he stared up at Fionna.

"Dude, you really should of given me a warning if you didn't wanted to be squished. You're very squishable like that.", Fionna giggled but was met with a tiny little bat crossing his arms and frowning at her.

A moment of silence passed between the two before the human let out a sigh.

"Okay okay... Sorry for squishing ya' Marsh", pressing her lips against his fluffy head she made a soft 'mwah!' noise after the kiss to tease him. She resisted bursting into laughter at how he had puffed up at her kiss, and she had to resist even more with how he shook himself to make his fluffy fur settle back down as best he could.

"Yah, well, You're forgiven. Besides Glob was kind enough to let me be squished by your bountiful chest", Marshall lee snickered as Fionna's face reddened. He was met with being smothered by the fur pelts and bonked on his head.

"You are such a doofus", Fionna huffed with a grin and rolled onto her back. Leaving Marshall protected by the furs from the sun rays.  
Fionna watched from the side of her eye as the tiny lump moved under the blankets towards her. She felt tiny little claws climbing up her side and onto her belly. She giggled at the tickling feeling as the bump continued to travel until it moved quickly over her chest and up to her shoulder, pulling the blankets with it.

She didn't resist as she felt Marshall snuggle against the crook of her neck. Avoiding the rays of sun light by only peeking his head out as he stayed under the protective covers.

"King. Not a doofus, Babe.", Marshall Lee traced a tiny claw up against Fionna's neck, causing her to giggle. "And this King totally had you seeing stars last night." Fionna couldn't help but let out a laugh as she brought up a hand to let her fingers brush against his fur.

"Whatever, dude.", Fionna let out a sigh as she stared up at the ceiling. The two stayed quiet for a few more minutes until it was broken again.

"I'm happy you're still here," Fionna continued petting the small bat before pulling her fingertips away and resting them on her stomach.

Marshall fluffed up slightly in response, a bit surprised at Fionna's words. Marshall didn't have to ask what she meant. He understood. Sure. But she still thought he'd just leave her?

Damn. He felt discouraged. Only slightly though. Fionna was his and he wasn't ever going to leave her, but... she still didn't understand this? Still? That sucks. He reflected back onto last night. His large ears twitching in thought at how he had said, "_mine_" and Fionna had responded with, "_yours". _

Was that just a.. heat of the moment? Did she not truly give herself up to him in that moment? Is that why she fell asleep so quickly? All these thoughts plagued his mind in a swirl of anger, sadness, and worry.

"Marshall?", a tint of concern was in her voice.

He huffed.

"Fi", he was still snuggled against her neck as he heard Fionna respond with a, "Yeah?"

"You need to tell Cake. About us.", he was met with silence and then a shifting of Fionna's body. She twisted in a way where he was forced to abandon her neck and slide back under the covers as she laid on her side. Looking down at him as he hid in her shadow from the sun.

She looked worried. He figured. Fionna always took Cake's opinions to heart, it was her sister he couldn't really blame her. But her sister's opinions wouldn't hold him back either.

"I'm not sure if now is the best-"

"No time will be the 'best' time, Fionna.", he shifted forward so he could be closer to her as he stared up at her. "But this is really important. I don't want to be something you fucking hide, alright?"

She looked offended and upset now. "I'm not trying to hide you-"

"Then tell Cake and Gumball and **everyone** that we're together.", He held back. He wanted her to say that she belonged to the Vampire King. That she was **taken.**

Fionna looked away from him, seemingly thinking as she bit her lip in almost frustration. It took a lot of willpower for him to be calm and not demand she flaunt her hickeys to everyone in a 1000 mile radius. He reminded himself that he needed to be patient if he was to have Fionna completely.

He placed a tiny paw on her elbow which grabbed her attention.

"Why don't you want to tell others?", he caught her gaze. Those lovely ocean blue eyes that swirled with emotions. She finally let out a sigh as an arm wrapped around the tiny bat.

"I'm not.. ashamed or anything. Like... ugh words suck." She puffed out her cheeks and focused back on Marshall, "just... this is so easy, ya know? We can do things and people don't say anything. If.. if we tell everyone then EVERYONE will have an opinion y'know? And I just don't want to hear that.. I just-", she wrapped her arm tighter around him, "I just want it to be us, ya'know? . . . geez that sounds so lame, huh?"

Marshall looked up as he was gently squeezed by the arm, seeing Fionna's eyes glisten with the promise of frustrated tears. As much as he hated seeing Fionna cry he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Hey", he watched as the frustrated tears went down her cheeks.

"You're Fionna. The toughest, raddest, baddest gal. You're my rad human gal and you can handle some stupid opinions. Besides." Marshall Lee shifted from her arm and made his way back up to the croon of her neck, snuggling against her. "You'll have **me.** So I can help you handle all those stupid opinions"

Fionna was silent as she tried to fight back the tears. She disliked crying.

"Also just say the word, babe and you and I can go run away so we can live like total hobos in peace"

Fionna bursted into laughter at the suggestion. Rubbing away her wet tears as she smiled against the torn up pillow, pressing into Marshall Lee's tiny form.

"Okay... I'll let Cake know."

Marshall Lee hummed in delight into Fionna's neck.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated greatly! - Manlyshark


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow! I just want to say, Thank you all very much for the reviews! I love reading them and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a bit more emotional I suppose. Haha. _

_Also I received some LOVELY fan art from a reader! _

_You can view the piece at her tumblr which is_

_Jojo-thehuman at tumblr! _

I love it! :')

ALSO WOW OVER 10,000 VIEWS? Thanks!

- Manlyshark

* * *

The slightly worn and dented kettle whistled angrily as the water inside of it steamed through its spout. Fionna hastily answered the call of the tea kettle and moved it over to a cool burner where the screeching sound of steam dwindled down into nothing. Fionna moved to a cabinet that was to her left side, reaching for a pair of mugs for the tea. The mugs themselves were brightly pink with detailed white designs coating the surface. They were pretty fancy, she recalls how they came with a set Gumball had given her as a gift for helping slaughter a horrendous rouge of mothipedes that were after the royal family's treasured fabrics in the sewing room. Fionna couldn't help but laugh at the way Gumball was attempting to rescue the precious material from the hungry insects with a frantic and slightly clumsy motion. The funny memory helped to ease the heroine in calming herself before a very intimidating task she had before her.

Telling her sister about Marshall.

Fionna let out an aggravated and worry sigh as she slumped against the kitchen counter, still holding the pink mugs in each hand. It was no secret that Cake held a strong dislike for the vampire since day one. The cat always became frizzled and irritated by even hearing Marshall's name, so it was going to pose quite the challenge to let Cake know that Marshall and her little sister were now, 'more than bros'. Fionna straightened herself up as she placed the delicate mugs on the counter with a soft clatter. Reaching into a different cabinet and retrieving two small tea bags, placing them in the empty mugs. Letting out another softer sigh, she reached across the counter to grab a small bag of catnip she had taken out earlier, before pouring it's contents in one of the mugs with the tea bag.

Yeah, she felt pretty lame. Giving catnip to Cake without her knowledge made her feel super low and super lame. But she assured herself it was only to get Cake into a calmer state so she could take the news better. For added measure, Fionna added a different type of herb to sweeten her tea to make sure Cake's mug didn't look suspicious. Fionna felt like smacking herself but refrained as she reached over to the still hot teapot and poured in the steaming water into the two cups, watching the water take on a greenish hue as the herbs swirled in both mugs. The smell of the tea had an already calming effect and it made her inhale pleasantly as she felt her shoulder loosen their tension as the click of a door was heard.

"Fioooonna, I'm home sweet home!", Cake's loud voice carried through out the treehouse, it's almost charismatic tone ringing in Fionna's ears in a pleasant way.

"In the kitchen, Cake! I made us some tea!", Fionna brought the two full mugs to the breakfast nook they had, placing Cake's mug with it's special ingredient in Cake's usual seat while Fionna sat in the cushioned seats, holding the warm mug in her hands, warming them up nicely. She smiled as Cake walked into the kitchen, watching the feline take a large inhale as the smell of the tea wafted in the cozy home.

"Oooo, you made tea? Girl, I could really use some right now. I love my Mochro, but that walk gets tiring sometimes.", Cake sat down in her set at the table as she blew softly on her warm tea, pawing at the mug with her paws, feeling the heat that warmed up the cup.

"Well, you have been visting him, like, what? Every third or forth day now? I'm surprised you just don't move in.", Fionna joked as she took a gentle sip at her own tea.

Cake coughed out a small chuckle as she took a small sip at her own tea, "One day… when you're ready", Fionna slightly flinched at the comment, but Cake didn't notice. She felt bad sometimes that her big sister felt the need to take care of her so much as she was getting older, but there wasn't much she could do. She was her sister and she would always have those protective instincts. Fionna decided to not stay on the topic and instead moved onto letting Cake talk about her overnight stay with Lord M. The topic moved back and forth from what the stallion had been busy with both at home and at the candy kingdom and to Cake just being all lovely dovey about her man.

Fionna listened but found herself zoning out at times, going in her head how she was going to word her conversation about Marshall to Cake. She was grateful the vampire agreed to let her do it on her own, even if it took some convincing to finally get him to leave. She knew it would be easier if the night terror wasn't in Cake's line of vision when the news was heard. Fionna continued to drink from her tea which warmed her throat and stomach nicely, watching as Cake's mannerisms slowly but surely began to visually become slow and lazy, with a happy grin sprawled on her face. Perhaps both from talking about her love and the unknown catnip that Fionna spiked the cat's tea with.

"Mmm… lovely tea, sorry girl, I guess I rambled a bit there", Cake giggled slightly as she pawed her own face gently her pupils much larger now, "How were you last night? I know it can get a little spooky by yourself"

Fionna shrugged her shoulders as she placed her mug on the table; the mug was half empty at this point. "It was fine, nothing I couldn't handle… but there is something I sort of want to talk to you about..", Fionna trailed off as she watched the Cat's ears flick slightly.

_It's now or never. You can do this_. Fionna reassured herself mentally.

She's not sure why she waited for Cake to take a large gulp of tea. Or why she was so blunt with her wording. Or the wording she did use. But she didn't have much time to think about it as she spoke firmly with false courage.

"Marshall and I are dating"

The sudden spewing stream of slightly warm tea coated the table that came from Cake's mouth. Splatters of the warm liquid hit her loose fitting shirt she had been wearing as a morning lazy day outfit. Her sister choked on air and perhaps the catnip that was floating in the liquid, as her pupils morphed into crescent-like moons.

_**"WHAAAAT!?"**_, Fionna looked up as Cake had climbed up onto the table top to looked _down_ at her younger sister. Her tail bristled and her whiskers slightly twitching as she eyed Fionna who had pressed her back against the booth-like seat.

She would have gladly fought 23 ogres then face a frizzled upset Cake.

She had to be brave though. It's what she knew and did well. Especially for things she stood by. And she would happily stand by Marshall. Fionna focused her frightened gaze and looked sternly up at Cake.

"I said, I'm dating Marshall.", Cake was about to either hiss or growl or maybe rant but Fionna cut her off before she could, "I really **REALLY** care for him Cake, more than a friend, and I **know** he can be a total jerk snot sometimes but I can handle that! And I know you don't trust him, I know that! But please I'm asking you to **trust me**. And **MY **decision. ", Fionna finished with a large inhale of badly needed oxygen, realizing she was holding her breath. Her harsh intakes of air and focused gaze never left Cakes.

It was only perhaps 2 minutes of uneasy staring and silence. But it felt sooo much longer than that. The delicate tea cups had smashed against the floor at some point, their haphazardly and once beautiful glass now dangerously laid across the wooden flooring along with the tea coated the floor in small puddle and splatters. Cake still stood towering over Fionna but her fur, which stood up, and frantic soon returned to its softer state. Cake was also breathing hard but close her eyes as she looked away from Fionna and returned to her sit with a harsh exhale of air.

There was another uncomfortable 2 minutes of silence as Cake had her arms crossed, her face aimed downwards as her eyes remained closed. Thoughts obviously going through her mind. Fionna shifted from her forced position and sat up straight against the chair, watching Cake. When the cat's eyes finally opened slowly and focused sharply on Fionna the human girl couldn't help but flinch from their intensity.

"Okay", Cake shifted I her seat, ear flicking now and then.

"What-", Fionna spoke but was cut off.

"I said, Okay.", Cake held a glare but it softened "You're right, I don't approve. And I don't trust that blood sucking vermin….", she sighed, "but I do trust you. And I don't want you to be worried about.. telling me things if you were ever to get in a sticky situation." Her tail flicked.

"Just… ", she looked worried now, "Please don't think you can't come to me, Honey. If you ever need help I-"

Fionna's arms were instantly wrapped around her sister before she could continue, Fionna could feel the Cat's magical and stretchy arms coil around her as her sister let herself sob quietly into Fionna's baggy shirt. Fionna felt her eyes prickling with tears as well. She didn't think this would be so emotional.

She thought there would be some yelling and angry storming out the door but… no.

She realized now that even though she held no fear for the vampire that Cake still had that aching fear of her sister getting hurt because of Marshall Lee. She loved Cake and she knew now why now she was so worried over the years because of Marshall. Cake always said she would beat up anyone who hurt her sister but Cake knew that if the vampire ever did anything that Cake would be _useless_.

That is what Cake was terrified of.

She hated that her sister thought that. Fionna couldn't help but cry into her sister's fur, petting her to calm her down.

"Thank you, Cake. Just…. I promise, it'll be okay.", Fionna shooshed her sister calmly.

Cake tightened her grip around Fionna.

"I know… Because I trust you."

They held each other in a caring embrace before Cake pulled back looking up at Fionna with tear soaked fur around her face.

"But I'm still going to invest into a garlic garden"

Fionna couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh at the idea. Though by the glint in Cake's eyes she could see she was being serious.

The spilt tea remaining on the floor, surrounded by the once fancy teacup shards was ignored in favor of lovingly and carefree discussion of how to start a garlic garden.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for all the reviews! :') They are super appreciated._

- Manlyshark

* * *

Marshall Lee hummed while he strummed on his bass. It had been a few weeks since Fionna had told Cake, and from what she had told him it was pretty damn emotional. He knew how much Fionna and Cake meant to each other, and knowing how just mentioning they were in a relationship to Cake made the cat freakin' flippin' _cry?_

He felt pretty shitty that Cake thought he would hurt Fionna. He knew he had to make this work and get Cake to trust him so Fionna could get another step closer to fully giving herself to him. Fionna took Cake's worries to heart and he couldn't have Cake worrying and making Fionna rethink their relationship. He shook his head in an effort to dispel the negative thoughts. He looked over at the clock; its eerily green hued numbers showing it was 2:19 AM. He continued to hover in his living room, debating about how to pass the time. It seriously felt like time was going slower by the minute. Fionna had gone with Cake on some Adventure to see the Marauders, the blue Viking-like females who howled and punch each other for fun. He wanted to go but Fionna had said it was a babe-party only. It wouldn't have bothered him except the past few weeks he had seen less and less of Fionna. Cake was taking all of her time as much as she could. And since he was trying to get on the kitten's good side he decided to let her have her space, but that didn't mean it didn't make his blood boil. He tried not to focus on it but it was difficult. He was about to tune his bass for the fifth time that day when the door creaked opened. He never locked his door, no reason too, and he was glad he didn't as he saw a bunny hood ear pop in.

He could feel the wide grin pull at his face as he placed his bass down to greet his human. She wore a blue baggy sweater along with that cute little skirt of her with thigh high stockings. He pulled her into a tight hug as he felt her reciprocate it instantly.

"Sup' dude!", Fionna spoke, her voice slightly raspy. Marshall Lee quirked an eyebrow, "Geez, Fi, figured you'd be sleeping after partying with the Marauders. Those chicks are pretty wild" He let out a throaty chuckle as he pulled back from the hug, watching as Fionna kicked off her, rather dainty little shoes. She strolled past him with a wave of her hand as she gripped her bunny hood and yanked it off. Allowing for the golden locks to spill down her shoulders. They reached her mid-back, shorter than before but still rather long.

"I should be sleeping' yeah, my voice is _killing_ me, Marsh." Fionna plopped herself on the floor, sitting cross-legged as she stretched out her legs in a 'V'. "Word of advice, dude: Don't challenge a Marauder to a battle cry challenge"

Marshall found it hard to concentrate when Fionna was splaying her legs against his carpet, he could see where the creamy flesh disappeared under her skirt. He floated over to her and hovered just an inch off the ground next to her, trying to rip his eyes away from her legs. "So you lost, huh?"

She quirked her head, voice still scratchy and rough sounding, "who said I lost?", Fionna grinned.  
Marshall Lee laughed; he really shouldn't have expected anything less. His eyes focused on Fionna's face, noting the hint of dark circles under her eyes. He could tell she was tired, she probably was sporting some fresh bruises under her sweater too from the Marauders, he didn't like that thought, but he forced it aside. He could deal with that later.

"So, how come you're over here so late, Fi?", He watched as a light blush came to her face.

"I missed you, ya dork. Cake has been dragging me everywhere for the past week or so and its been awhile since we've got to be… ya know," he watched as Fionna shifted her body closer to his. He couldn't help as he pupils slightly dilated at her next words, "… alone? I just figured-"

"Did the hero of AAA sneak out of her house in the middle of the night?", He sung the words to her in a hushed tone, his eyes focused on Fionna as she focused her own gaze on him. He could see the tired dark tints under her eyes in detail this close, but it didn't matter. Fionna had come to see him for 'alone' time, and that made him growl in the back of his throat. He's not sure if Fionna noticed or not because she had smashed her lips against his roughly and rather chaotically. He growled into her mouth, knowing full well she heard it that time. He felt her body shudder against his in response as her tiny hands gripped at his band t-shirt he wore, wrinkling the fabric in her fingers.

Maybe he should spend time away from Fionna more often, because he could feel how _hungry_ and physically _starved_ she was. He opened his mouth to grant her small and lithe tongue access to his pearly white fangs. He felt the appendage stroke and swipe against his fangs and tickle at his molars. The moan that ripped from his throat was involuntarily but he would never admit that. He sucked hard on her tongue as his hands moved to Fionna's lower back, bringing her closer to him. He felt her pull her tongue back finally as she inhaled in quick breaths. Her face was soon smushed against his neck, as her hands wrapped around him fully, clinging to him. He could feel the heat of her breath along his throat, making his flesh goose-pimple.

"I _really_ missed you", her voice was even raspier, and it really sounded nice in his ears. The vampire king shifted his hands to move under her sweater, feeling the flesh that lay underneath.

"What do you want, Fi?", his voice was low but sharp as his claw-like hands roamed higher up her back. His nails leaving tingles of pleasure as they scraped against the delicate skin.

"You", Fionna rasped as her arms clinged tighter around Marshall Lee's upper torso.  
Marshall Lee let out a rough snort of surprise and… something else, as his hands finally reached Fionna's upper back, only to discover there was no bra strap.

He couldn't help but snarl in the back of his throat as he felt Fionna shift her body so she was now physically sitting in his lap. Her toned legs on either side of him. He could feel the hint of delightful pressure from her thighs as if they were aching to just squeeze him. He could feel himself getting hard as at the intimate position they were in. The position she purposely put herself in with clear intentions of why she came so late in the night. He was broken rom his hyper-focus of her body as Fionna croaked against her neck, voice sounding tired and worn out.

"Dude, you make the weirdest noises…", she laughed as she pressed an open kiss against his throat. Her tongue flattened against the scars on his neck, which made him freeze and moan into the air. He growled sharply before speaking, "Wait."

"Hmm?", Fionna hummed against his neck, the sound a mixed tone between her exhaustion and arousal.

"I need to know, Fi. How far you want this to go? I need to know the limits…", he spoke into the air, his own voice sounding strain as he focused. He chalked up this scenario to perhaps Fionna's hormones and lack of sleep. But he didn't care bout that, he just wanted to know how fucking far he could go without her trying to stop him half way through.

There was perhaps a full 7 seconds of warm silence between them before Fionna spoke up, voice still raspy and slightly muffled as she was pressed against his shoulder.

"Not tier 15… I- I want to keep our pants on," Fionna let out a nervous chuckle as she focused her words, and then sliding her hips closer to his. Marshall Lee inhaled sharply through his nose as he felt the _heat_ that came off of the human's nether regions. "But I _really_ want us to be close… to it. Does that make sense?" She still hadn't shifted her head from his shoulder as her arms continued to cling to him.

"It makes perfect fucking sense," he cussed as he finally let go. His lips latched onto Fionna's neck, scraping his fangs against the peachy skin before sucking hard against the sweet skin. Fionna gasped softly as she kept her face pressed against his shoulder. Taking a chance and because he couldn't hold back anymore his hips grinded up against Fionna's briefly, earning him a louder gasp. His hands moved down Fionna's back, tracing the skin with his nails before he reached the bottom of the sweater.

"I'm going to make you feel so fucking _good_, Fi", His snake-like tongue swiped against her jugular vein. He felt Fionna shift in his hold, her hands had now moved from his back to his front, pulling at his shirt with a shy eagerness. He received and understood the message with clarity; with unnaturally speed he pulled back from Fionna and gripped his own shirt. Peeling the fabric from his body as Fionna sat back in his lap and watched with wide and wanting eyes. Fionna's face was flushed with red and she looked freakin' yummy. He almost didn't register the quick action of Fionna yanking her own sweater off with haste. It was fairly awkward looking the way she removed it, her head momentarily getting caught in the sweater but that didn't matter. Marshall Lee couldn't help but gawk at Fionna's bare torso. The creamy and pale flesh held numerous scars from past battles and he could see some bruising appearing from what he assumed was obtained from a punching party with the Marauders. He placed his palms on her waist, noting how she held some weight to her. It wasn't fat but wasn't all muscle. It was something in between that offered a soft yet firm hold. The king felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her breasts; they were more than a handful and had appealing pink areolas that looked stiffed and aching. Begging for his attention. He felt his chest rumble as he looked up at Fionna's face. Her cheeks were _seriously_ flushed. Her eyes were firm but held a swirl of emotion…. Conflicting wants of lust and anxiety were obvious as he felt Fionna's body start shaking under his hands involuntarily. He noted how her eyes were now slightly wet looking… she was holding back tears. He grimaced as he sat up straighter and looked at Fionna, unblinking. He was hoping this wouldn't happen. Fionna always acted first, and thanks to exhaustion and hormones she was acting much more confident than she was now, her shyness and doubts now breaking through the sleepy mind and overwhelming heat that pulsed through her.

"Fi", his hand came up from her waist and held her cheek, his thumb catching a single frustrated tear. He could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to break down, that she was resisting and trying to keep face.

"It's okay to have second thoughts. It's okay to be fucking scared, okay?", his eyes softened as he heard a quiet hiccup of a sob come from the girl in his lap. "I'm not going to laugh or mock you, _ever_, about this junk, alright?", more hiccups were heard that made his heart ache, "I want to make you feel fucking good at your _own_ pace. And if all you want is to fucking cuddle- then I'll cuddle the _fuck_ out of you."

He felt a crushing tackle that pushed him to lay on his back on the carpet. Fionna had wrapped her arms around him tightly, sobbing with wet tears into his chest. Her head was tucked under his neck as she cried frustrated tears. Quiet hiccups being audible every once in a while. Despite the fact he could feel her breasts pushing nicely into his abdomen he ignored it. His hand rubbed soothingly at Fionna's back, encouraging her to let out all her sobs.

Fionna's voice had become even raspier and scratchier due to her sore throat and hiccupping cries, "_T-hic-hank you…"._

Marshall Lee could feel his chest becoming wet with both mucus and tears as the Fionna continued to sniffle against him, reaching the end of her tears. His free hand had thankfully been able to reach his discarded shirt. Draping it as best as he could on Fionna as a makeshift blanket.

"No thanks required, babe", Marshall spoke with a slight hum, the rumble in his chest calming Fionna with the vibrations.

The two of them laid on the shaggy carpet for a long time. Marshall Lee continued to hold Fionna, humming soft songs to keep her calm and to fill the air with something other than her sobs. Her crying had subsided and her eyes were closed, bringing a wave of relief to the King. He watched Fionna, her eyes remaining close, figuring she was too tired to even open her lids, it wouldn't be long until she drifted to sleep he figured. His gaze focused to his ceiling, as an arm remained wrapped around his Fionna. He felt exhausted himself; the rapid switch from being horny to emotional break down really drained a person. That was fine though. He took care of the situation. He took care of his Fionna. He closed his eyes, not bothering to turn off the lights or move. He could feel sleep drifting over him as he pulled Fionna closer to him out of instinct. Just to make sure that she was still beside him.


End file.
